Winner Takes All
by ChatLunatique
Summary: After Brian loses the first race, and the car, to Dominic. Thank you all who have put this labor of love on your alerts! UPDATED and complete! Thanks again, and glad you all enjoyed it.
1. Law Unto Itself

1Winner Takes All

No. It couldn't be. He looked again. But there it was. It. Him. Dom. Leering at him. Brian looked away, back to the wreck between them, evidence of Tran's hospitality. He shook his head and let out a short breath. Such a waste. He looked back to Dom, and quickly looked away. Shit. That look. The damage was done. It wasn't anger, per se, more akin to...appraisal? Amusement? What the hell was that look?

"What the hell was that?" Brian asked, relieved it was a blanket question and not the specific one in his mind. Dom's lips quirked, something that most definitely showed amusement. He started to walk and Brian stared at his back. Dom continued and Brian jogged up next to him.

"Johnny Tran. Not particularly fond of me." Brian looked confused. Shit. Come back to the conversation. Was this a test? A set-up? What the fuck was going on? He vocalized what he could.

"So...my car...-"

"-My car, the car you owe me. Yes." Dom interrupted.

"Shit. Still owe you a ten-second car?" Brian wasn't too shocked. He hadn't really thought Dom would have been compassionate or merciful, or forget a debt that large. The man had his priorities.

"You didn't think I'd let a car like that go, did you?" Brian shook his head and grinned.

"Not really, no." Dom laughed now. They walked in silence. Brian glanced at Dom, wondering how the hell was he going to get another car. "When do you need it?"

"What?" Dom looked startled out of his thoughts.

"The car. Like, tomorrow, next week, next month?"

"The car. Better make it as soon as possible." Dom stared at Brian. Brian glanced up at him. He regretted it while looking away quickly. So it was back to the leering. "Wouldn't want anything bad to come of a late car." Brian looked up.

"No, of course not." Brian groaned inwardly. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was a long walk home.

"Brian, do you remember hearing me say, 'Winner takes all'?" Dom asked. Brian was confused, startled. What was Dom playing at?

"Yeah, before I jumped in with my pink slip I heard you say it." Brian answered. Dom was silent as they walked. Brian finally couldn't take it. He looked at Dom who was, again, leering at him. Fucckk! "Um, why?"

"Do you understand it?" Okay. Now Brian was worried.

"Uh, yeah. Winner takes all, everything to them, no matter what. Right?" Brian was now scared. He assessed his situation. He was fast, but somehow he guessed Dom was faster if the situation called for it. This was feeling pretty bad. Could Dom have already figured Brian out? What the hell?

"Where are you from Brian?"

"What?"

"Don't play me. I know you're not from here, and I know you didn't grow up racing. You wouldn't have entered tonight if you had."

"Look Dom-I really don't see how that's any of your concern!" Brian heard his tone, knew he was getting angry even as he told himself it was the worst possible move right now.

"Brian, that's where you're wrong. You are most definitely my concern after I won that race. Not only do you owe me a car-" Dom stopped and Brian studied his face while trying to check his anger. Dom's face was calm, sure, and even pleased.

"Right now I'm searching for patience, what the fuck are you playing at?" Brian's mind was gone. He blindly yelled at Dom. It was when he heard Dom laughing that he lost it. He swung at Dom, who caught Brian's fist in his hand and pulled it up and behind him as he spun him around. Brian let out a low shout of pain as Dom grasped both his arms together behind his back and pushed him against the wall. Brian had enough time to curse his loss of control, mentally and physically, before Dom spoke.

"Brian. I've never seen anyone like you try to break into my world. Honestly, I thought you were smarter than this. You're much too pretty for my world." Dom pressed a knee up in between Brian's legs and his breath quickened. He could just see Dom's eyes, his face near his right shoulder, Brian turned with his left cheek against the wall. He struggled against the intrusion and whimpered as he felt the knee against his balls. Brian could just make out the hint of a smile from what he could see of Dom's face. "As I was saying. I thought you were smarter than this. Going into a race with tonight's crowd and not understanding what you were doing, what you were offering, was damn stupid. As a rule, most don't claim all their winnings, we all know each other; we've established order, ties, friendships even. But fresh meat...you Brian, are more of a treat than anyone at that race could have hoped for." Dom's knee increased its pressure and Brian felt one hand leave his, but Dom's other was still tightly holding Brian's wrists.

Brian's breath hitched and his mind scrambled to process what was going on. A million different aspects of his training filled his head, but nothing came to him now. Each seemed as futile as the one before it. The pain had settled in his gut, and it was growing in intensity. He wanted to close his eyes, escape, but he couldn't look away from what little he could see of Dom's face. Some part of his mind was holding onto the illusion that this wasn't happening. How could he have let this happen? How could they have missed something like this in all their prep work? Was Dom making it up? Nothing could be done to get out of this now, especially without blowing his cover. Dom wasn't letting up, and Brian couldn't possibly overpower him. He was fucked.

Dom's hand came up to twist in his hair finally, and Brian growled. Dom laughed and dropped his hand, running it down Brian's back, feeling and admiring the musculature. Brian thrashed against his captor.

"Dominic listen-I don't know what you think I owe you-please just let me go, you don't have to do this!" Brian guessed, and hoped, that words were his best bet to getting out of this. Dom's hand stilled and Brian felt a flicker of hope.

"And you beg too. Hector would have loved you. Edwin would simply have gagged you after he was finished with your mouth, those perfect lips, so he wouldn't have even had a chance to hear you beg." Dom paused. Brian closed his eyes, resolved to his fate, and held his breath for Dom to continue. Even if he was making it up, Brian couldn't possibly get away. Dominic had won, and he knew it. "And I don't think, I know you owe me whatever I choose to do to you. Unwritten law Brian. Guess it didn't come up in conversation at the shop, huh?" Brian groaned, shameless, and thought about begging again. "Nice Brian, very nice." Brian wasn't sure whether Dom meant the groan or his findings as the hand gripped his ass. Brian gasped.

"Please," Brian was panicked. A million scenarios had been laid before him in preparation for his undercover assignment, but never...He couldn't handle it. Wouldn't handle it. He had to get Dom talking again.

"What the hell made you do it Brian?" Brian didn't answer. Dom's knee gave a sharp jerk and Brian almost screamed.

"I-I thought I would win!" He gasped through the pain.

"Against me? All those people laughing at you Brian. And now you know why." Dominic's hand released his ass, and Brian worried where it would land next. It surprised him by gently rubbing his arm as the knee let up and relieved pressure. Brian took a deep breath. Not enough for him to get free of Dom, but soon. "Do you understand Brian? Brian! Do you understand?"

"What?"

"Everyone wanted to win that race-just so they could take you! You were a fool Brian, an innocent, naive fool. Who can't afford to lose any more races." Brian blinked at this. "Hector almost killed one of his winnings once. Edwin, well, Edwin has been known to let his friends clean up his scraps, if you know what I mean. The others, well, less violent, but painful, humiliating, violating none the less. Don't ever let on that I didn't fuck you Brian." Dom removed his knee and took a step back. Brian's breathing slowed as he stepped away from the wall.


	2. Due Process

Brian rolled out from under the Supra as he heard footsteps.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" Dom's voice traveled to Brian slowly, as Dom himself did. He began investigating the car above Brian.

"Headed out now." Brian stood up as he answered, his eyes meeting Dom's for a nod. Brian looked at Dom, who was now looking under the hood at the newly installed parts. "Should I be gone? How's she look?" Brian wiped his hands, a slightly nervous tick though no one seemed to know it.

"It's fine. Better than fine."

Brian made to speak but second guessed himself, Dom seemed distant, and he was still learning all his moods. He walked to the rolling chest and replaced the tools he'd been working with, moving idly as he had no real desire to go back to his cave of a room at the store.

"Brian," Dom was still under the hood, and Brian wasted no time joining him. "This here, you do this today?"

"I finished connecting it today, started putting it in last night though." Brian looked at Dom, who was nodding and staring at the car. He turned away, moving the rolling cart and grabbing a wrench Brian had been using. "I was getting it." Brian didn't want Dom to clean up after him, he was essentially a guest in Dom's well-stocked garage.

"I didn't say you weren't. You got somewhere to be?" Brian stared at Dom in response, whose lips quirked incrementally. "Let's go." Brian stared at the white shirt stretched over Dom's back before realizing he should be following. Outside Brian caught the keys as Dom walked to the passenger side of his own car. Brian felt the urge to question him but stifled it. Things had been strange since that first night, Brian was acutely aware of this. They were strange particularly when they were alone together; it seemed when in company or public that their relationship was just like any other between Dom and his team, albeit the lack of history between them. Sometimes Brian could sense it, even in groups, just a subtle tension. Dom seemed to test him, push and pull and feel Brian out for trustworthiness. This terrified Brian.

"You're quiet." Dom's low words broke the silence Brian had hitherto been unaware of. He really had no idea how to respond.

"Where are we going?" Ok, not so much what Brian had meant to ask, but better at least than a lot of other things he could have said. He tensed as Dom didn't answer, and checked his mirrors. Brian hadn't even been thinking about where he was driving, but found himself about to get on a road headed straight into desert. Dom still didn't speak. "And you say I'm quiet..." Dom finally reacted, laughing at Brian's glib, and Brian found himself laughing too.

"Head back to the highway, there's this place in the North." Dom gestured loosely with his hand; Brian saw it fall back to the heavy cotton work pants in his peripheral vision. "They do shrimp. Lobster too." Brian turned to Dom at this, ready to rant about late-night food and mysterious excursions, but found him staring out the window. He thought better and instead decided to enjoy the ride.

As Brian pulled in Dom was already reaching for the handle, pulling himself out of the car. He peered over the top at Brian. "Let me lead." Brian was about to object when he heard someone call out to Dominic.

"Toretto!" Dom was greeting the man, quite warmly. "How you been bra? Haven't seen you out these parts!"

"I've been busy, been busy. Nah, I uh, got some things taken care of, I've got some newbie paying off some debt...Brian!" Brian moved to the two men, the other a tall dark man that looked like he could lift a Ducati over his head, and Dom. Dom who radiated power and charisma, and even now Brian felt the crackling tension, and a hint of fear. "JC, meet newbie."

"_Brian_, pleased to make your acquaintance, man." JC extended a hand and shook before looking at Dom. "He lose a car to you then?" Brian laughed and looked away. JC laughed and nodded. "Brian, I hear the same fucking story from this guy. All the time! One of you guys had better beat him at his own game so I can get some variety in my life!"

"Now now, let's not give the kid ideas." Dom rumbled, arms across his chest. He stared at Brian in a maddening way, not unlike the night of the first race. A reminder, perhaps, of Brian's place? Or how others may view his place. Things were beginning to make sense. Brian was the new equipment, like a new set of tires, and Dom was showing him off. He looked at Dom, who grinned at him before beckoning him to follow with a slight movement of his head. They were led to a table inside by a bubbly waitress, whose appearance was harder than her attitude. Her bouncy pigtails were held in place with small skull clips, and piercings adorned her face and ears. Brian took in her muscled arms as she put the menus on the table.

"Enjoy, Dominic." She smiled and spun from the booth. Brian slid in the side facing the door and Dom's lips quirked. Brian looked out into the parking lot at the crowd, the obvious racing circuit, and tapped his fingers on the table. He looked slowly to Dom, his eyes also taking in the shanty-type restaurant, the exits, and the other patrons.

"We used to come here. Back when I was on the tracks." Brian's eyes settled on Dom as he listened. Dom was relaxed, his eyes skimmed the menu but mostly stared at Brian. As usual, Brian found this maddening somehow.

"Vince and them?" Brian ground out, eyes meeting Dom's. Dom looked down at his menu.

"No, my father and I, Mia too sometimes. Well, occasionally I'd bring Vince and Letty." He put his menu down as Brian picked his up. "The waitresses hated Vince." Dom laughed, looking around the place before his eyes came back to Brian. Brian nodded.

"I can see that. There's a clear picture in my mind actually." Brian watched Dom smile slowly then laugh, loud and low, and Brian couldn't help but smile, then laugh as well. A waitress showed up, cracking gum loudly while twirling her hair. Brian didn't know people in real life actually did that while looking like that. Brian looked to Dom, who was staring at her with a strange expression.

"What can I get you Dominic?" She leaned back, pushing her hips closed to their table, and effectively toward Dom's face. Brian watched in awe as he smiled up at her, an arm snaking around her waist to pat her ass. She giggled and Brian felt a shiver down his spine. Dom kept a hand on her ass as his eyes met Brian's for a lingering second.

"Shrimp, Janey, my usual." Brian was still attempting to decipher Dom's look when he realized they were both staring at him. "He'll have the same. And beers, Janey." With a pat on her ass she was gone, and Dom was staring at Brian. Brian's mind was working to catch up, still back at the look. It was knowing, teasing, and watchful. Dom was gauging his reaction. It was similar to the look he wore now, but crueler. "You're miles away Bri." Brian stared at him in response.

"What kind of beer?"

"What do you think?" Brian nodded. Dom leaned forward, thick arms falling across the table. "What is your fucking deal tonight?" Brian looked quickly to the window, the racers outside and the cars they fought over. "Hey. I'm right fuckin here Bri, not out there." Dom was staring at him, angry, and for a minute Brian wondered what the other patrons would think of them. Dom scolding his crew, his team, his property?

"I'm just out of it, shit I don't know Dom." Brian tripped over his words, Dom's intense glare making him stumble with his thoughts. Brian thought that his fight or flight instinct had to be broken. "I mean, what the fuck do you care? You've been treating me like the new find, the new tool, since we got here! Showing me off, speaking for me, I might as well be a dog!" Brian really wondered why he was half-shouting at a man who could clearly kick his ass. Dom looked around before bringing his eyes up to the blonde man in front of him.

"At least now I know you _can_ speak for yourself." Dom leaned forward across the table. "You don't just waltz into this life Brian, I thought I made that clear. You may have earned your place with me, but these people have their own ways, and if you rub them the wrong way I won't be _able_ to speak for you anymore. So which would you prefer? I can leave you here alone, or you can sit and have some fucking dinner with me to do the talking." Dom's eyes were raging. Brian knew he looked close to that, and his hands were clenching into fists on the table. Dom stared at him.

"Fuck you." Dom stared at Brian then began to leave their table. "This shrimp had better be good." Dom froze, one hand on the table. He slowly settled back to his seat, staring at Brian. He shook his head and smiled, and Brian let out a breath he'd been holding.


	3. Equitable Dealings

Ch3

Vince was watching Brian walk around the shop. Brian could feel his eyes, his gaze penetrating and threatening. He kept his movements measured while he worked but still maintained an efficient pace, trying not to draw attention from Vince anymore than he already was. He leaned over the car, checking the engine connections once more, and he heard Vince move. Brian momentarily froze, hoping immediately that it went unnoticed. To his surprise Vince didn't approach him; Brian watched as he moved toward Dom instead. Dom looked every bit his usual self, tight white shirt and utility dress as he stood in the corner checking invoices. This still amused Brian as he had trouble picturing Dom doing paperwork, even though he was watching it with his own eyes. Brian turned back to the car, knowing he shouldn't watch their conversation, but he couldn't ignore the words that traveled to him.

"-a fucking cop, yes! I swear D he's-"

"Vince...this...how I feel...the issue is closed."

"Fucking...decision Dominic...we go back!" Brian could hardly stand this piecemeal story he was receiving, but the resistance on Dom's end was comforting, to say the least. "I know...trust me..authority!" Brian wiped his hands on the rag he was holding and moved to the tool chest. He tried to listen for Dom's reply.

"Fine...finished!" Dom's tone was definite, the matter was closed for now, but Brian couldn't help thinking it might not have ended favorably for him. Dom looked over at him as Brian still had his eyes fixated on his profile, their eyes meeting. Brian slammed a drawer shut and moved back to the hood of the car. He felt more than heard Dom arrive at his side. "You're good with cars Brian, a hell of a driver too," He didn't respond; it felt dangerous, unfinished, a detonated bomb. "But you're sure fuckin' things up round here." Brian had no idea what to say, but after it was clear Dom was waiting for a response he forced himself to vocalize something.

"I'm...jesus Dom I can just go, I mean fuck. Vince obviously has...you know what? Fuck this, I could be doing tune-ups at Harry's with none of this bullshit." Brian wiped his hands and took a wrench back to the tool chest, careful not to look at the other man in the garage, which suddenly seemed smaller. Dom was still standing in front of the opened car, looking like a freak doctor or something as Brian grabbed his keys and jacket. He stopped in front of Dom. "It's not like you need me here, and I certainly don't need you! You run your damn team here Dom, King of your own little world, but I'm no fucking subject. I won't be ordered around anymore just because you have to lord over everyone!" Dom stared at him, Brian's hands shaking with his nervous rage, and Dom stepped from the front of the car to stand beside it. He was nearly eye to eye with Brian, their breathing heavy in the close garage.

"No one works for me that doesn't want to, Bri. You know that." Dom's voice rumbled close to Brian. "If you wanted to leave, you'd already be gone." Dom took a step closer to him, pushing, testing, and Brian broke.

"You bastard! You fucking know why I can't leave, you all but told me outright that you fucking own me now! What the hell would happen if I just ran for it?" Dom smiled. Brian couldn't take it anymore. He walked past Dominic and through the open garage door at a quick pace, hoping to make it to his truck, but he could hear a small part of him knowing he wouldn't, and thinking maybe he didn't want to.

"Hey! Brian! Get your ass back here, or I come out there." Brian froze, weight on one leg in the middle of the street. What had he expected? It wasn't like he could abandon this anyway, Tanner would demote him faster than a blind rookie. He realized he was still standing in the street, his truck 20 feet away, and he turned to face Dom. He was there, just barely visible in the dark garage, his white shirt giving him away. Brian could picture his expression without seeing it. It was instantly silent as they stood and stared, each his own unswerving pillar. Brian wanted this time to be it, to be the one when he didn't fall first. "You think you'd be happy over there? Fuck that Bri, you know I've got better resources and connections for you." He was talking. Dom was fucking talking him down. Brian's head began to pound, the sun burning the asphalt around him. He couldn't deny the things Dom said, and Brian knew he needed him for his investigation, he really was his best way in. "Or did you forget- you owe me a 10-second car." Brian's fingers lost their grip on his keys, almost dropping them. He imagined Dom smirking at this. "You can't walk away and you know it." Brian just stared at him. "And it ain't just the car Bri," Dom walked to the door, standing just where the sunlight lit the front of him. He gently motioned with his head inside the garage, and Brian finally took a step forward. Dom had lost the battle but won the war, and Brian was furious.

"I can't fucking stand this shit." Brian shouted from the street, loud enough to make his point but not to intrigue the neighbors.

"Don't play for keeps next time." Dom turned into the garage, his footsteps audible even where Brian stood. "Get back to work!" Brian hated him. Truly, every fibre, with every breath, he hated him. But there was no walking away, and though he tried there was no denying that his hatred was tainted, incomplete. Brian's mind fought itself, Dom's gravity pulling him in like quicksand, helpless scrabblings at what was 'right' only pulling him further in. Brian heard a car turn onto the street and walked to the garage. He shed his jacket and noticed a Corona, open for him, on the top of the car.

--

"Dinner," Brian jumped at the low voice, hitting his head on the hood of the car, cursing loudly. "Nice." Brian turned to curse Dom but he'd already left the doorway. He'd been working on the Supra for long enough that he'd lost the world around him. He washed up and went through to the house, Mia greeting him in the kitchen.

"You been in there awhile B, must be famished." She was grabbing some dishes that looked hot, motioning with her head for Brian to move. He quickly shifted to give her room, flashing a smile that took hold of her as well. Brian grabbed the last dish from the counter and joined the team at the table outside. Dominic glanced at him quickly then turned back to his conversation with Jesse. Vince's gaze was watchful though, lingering on him even as he sat down between Leon and Mia.

"Good day?" Vince stared at Brian as he spoke, drinking his beer.

"Mia, why don't you say grace for us?" Dom's voice silenced them and Mia said grace.

"Dear father, thank you for this food, allowing us all to be together here, for successful business, and please help Vince not be an asshole." They all chuckled as they dove for food, Vince making a strange noise.

"Aw, come on Mia!"

"What Vince? Think I'm going to wake up one day, thinking 'Gosh! Today's the day I'm dating Vince!'" Mia laughed with everyone, Vince looking more and more frustrated and humiliated. He looked at Brian and began to speak-

"Vince! How's the chicken?" Dom glared at Vince, the table growing quieter as the tension mounted. Vince cursed, grabbed his beer, and headed inside.

"Fuck Dominic, what the hell? He wasn't that bad..." Letty spoke, of course, and Dom turned to her.

"I'm just not in the mood for his shit, he needs to learn to watch his manners." And with that, dinner resumed, Jesse being the great innocent that started conversation again.

"Dude, I'm saving up for new wheels for the Jetta."

"Seriously?" Leon looked at Jesse and smiled, genuinely excited about Jesse's idea. Letty and Mia started talking about something Brian didn't understand, and he slowly turned to look at Dom. Dom was looking at him, and he lifted his beer to his lips, not breaking eye contact.


	4. Inequal Measures

Yes, I know, I'm a terrible author! I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I had to graduate, and I had to wait for the story to hit me again. This scene is of course in the film, but I couldn't resist using it since the Vince tension is quite important in my story. It's not just the film scenes, so bear with it. There will be more, I promise. Chapter 5 is being proofed as you read this chapter.

Ch 4: Inequal Measures

"He moans like a cop!" Vince's shotgun greeted Brian as his eyes opened to a blurry scene. His heartbeat pounded where the gun had struck him, and Brian struggled for his best recourse while he appeared to gather his senses. Brian tugged at his shirt and found himself staring up at Dom, having come from the darkness like some phantom; like the Dom that yelled at him to return to the garage just days before. Brian's hands rose in surrender and found himself genuinely terrified, Dom's eyes held no amusement and Vince near the object of his hate with a shotgun didn't help.

"Brian this is one of those times when you need to be absolutely clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me." Brian stared up in fear, Dom's black shirt fading him into nothing.

"Nod!" Brian was nodding jerkily by the time Vince finished yelling.

"Sit up." Dom's tone was pure anger, his face contorted. Brian looked away, at Vince, getting a subtle permission to place his hands on the ground and lean forward. "Tell me what the hell you're doing down here." Brian was half on his knees, rocking forward and holding his aching head as he began to speak.

"Aw shit. What I'm doing. Dom, I owe- I owe you a 10 second car. And what this is about, this is about race wars-" Vince kicked at Brian's side, who slowly rocked back to upright, eyes on his interrogator. "I just went in there, and Hector is gonna be runnin 3 Honda Civics with Spoon engines, and on top of that he just came in to Harry's and he ordered 3 T-66 Turbos, with NOS and a Motech system exhaust."

"So what are you saying?" Dom's head tilted slightly, Brian was past the worst of it. "You gonna go around and check everybody's shit out? One garage after another?" Brian stared at Dom intensely, wishing he could talk to just him, and turned to the shotgun barrel, slowly moving.

"Yeah." Brian started to rise, eyes with Vince and hands open in defeat. "Because Dom you know, I can't lose again." Dominic stared back, his forehead furrowed as he realized what Brian meant. His demeanor relaxed slightly, and Brian again felt he was making progress.

"He's a cop." Vince chimed in and Brian gauged Dom's reaction, his breath too heavy and loud in the tense yard. "He's a cop!" Dom moved now, like a prowling animal.

"You a cop?" Brian wanted to laugh out of sheer disbelief. His only thought was hours of training for this moment, this exact situation, yet nothing could have prepared him. He tried to focus on his facial expression but felt like he failed. He shook his head and stared at Dom, his eyes full of fire and he knew he looked cocky. As soon as he shook his head Dom's expression softened, he nodded, and Brian wanted to cry from joy. "Let's go for a little ride." Dom was smiling now, and Brian felt like he'd just been saved from a burning building. Some part of him cried out to know why, and as Vince yelled at him his adrenaline subsided, he wondered now if this hadn't been simply to appease Vince. Brian walked between the men, thinking it would be entirely possible that this had been a rouse. For though Dom's demeanor had been his most hostile yet towards Brian, his brain caught up and corrected, since the walk back from the Tran's- this had been Dom's most abrasive stand against him. Something felt similar to that first night though, in his actions and eyes, the slight quirk of his lips when he'd said he wasn't a cop, and hadn't that all been to prove a point?

Jesse driving made the whole night surreal. He and Dom conversed quietly in the front while Vince and Brian silently conversed in the back. The Jetta felt smaller than Brian had ever imagined it could, and Vince's tight and loving grip on his guns infuriated and amused Brian. If only. If only his situation was genuine and he could fight the ape of a man like an equal. If only he was a known cop, not this stupid fucking undercover limbo, he could just arrest him. Since that first night at the house Vince's gun obsession had been an issue in the back of his head, Brian wishing he could do something about the firearms in the mix. Of everything they did it seemed to bother him the most that Vince was cocky and careless with them.

He glanced up front and Dom's eyes met his and held. He'd been turned to Jesse for their conversation, and he was now clearly not listening. Brian felt his lips tense as his hands rubbed his jeans. Dom quirked an eyebrow and rotated back to face the front. He glanced out the window then cursed in pain as his head collided with it, turning sharply to Vince who had smashed his head against the glass. "Fuck you man! What the hell is your problem?" Brian held the side of his head and glared at the dark-haired man, who's eyes were angry and mocking.

"Got a little tickle huh fag? Checking out the boys?" Vince giggled and waved a hand in the air.

"Oh real fucking mature asshole-" Brian nodded and made to hit him.

"-Oh come on faggot! I swear I'll-" Vince blocked his arm and attempted to grab his wrist.

"Hey! Both of you shut up!" Dom's voice rumbled loud throughout the car, Brian's mouth catching his retort to Vince. Brian was clearly more skilled than the other man.

"D he fucking-"

"-I don't- shut up Vince. We're here. Get control or stay in the car." He looked at Vince and then Brian, daring him to speak as well. He got out of the car first, the others following before Jesse drove away.

Brian's world lit up like a carnival as he saw the dvd players and mountain of electronics in the Tran's garage. It wasn't Dom. It wasn't his team jacking the trucks. Bilkins would shit a brick. He hardly heard the sound of the doors, but noticed the lights and heard Dom call out to him. He ran, panicked, to the back of the garage, where Dom's hand shot out to grab at his back. Brian got the characteristic chills that signified a touch from Dominic. He tried to focus on the situation, and noticed Vince staring at him. He watched as the mechanic was questioned and tortured, glad he had fared better tonight. They settled down in the back for a few minutes as they waited for the entourage to leave the garage. Dom and Vince mouthed words to each other, their conversation mostly a series of nods, some of which were directed at Brian. He could also tell when they talked about him because Vince's fingers would twitch on his gun and his lips would purse. Toretto gestured more openly towards Brian, usually seeming to confirm or deny something Vince had said.

Brian felt a hand grab his shirt and he was pulled down to the floor as his face pressed against the cold cement. His eyes faced the wall and fell on Dom, who was also on the ground, his finger pressed to his lips and his other hand holding down Brian's head. His fingers were heavy and warm on his scalp, his curls barely obscuring the sensation. He couldn't help think how unnecessary the action was. Brian had no intention of getting up while Dom lay supine in hiding next to him. Their breathing seemed monstrously loud to Brian. Dom's eyes followed the footsteps as they moved closer to their corner, finally watching them stop and retreat to the motorcycles. Brian's fingers twitched on the cold floor, his eyes closed in weariness and relief. Two fingers moved ever so slightly on his head and Brian was subject to chills again, the action confirming the contact as...what? Brian didn't have time to decipher the behavior as the others stood and he was whispered to move out.

--

"You busy tonight Bri?" Dom stood in the back doorway of the shop, his bulk blocking most of the light that usually filtered in to Brian's tiny 'bedroom'.

"Dom? What are you doing here?" Brian tried to sit up, exhausted, the covers falling to his lap as he blinked at the other man. He left the doorway in response, coming to stand next to Brian's bed. His arms were folded on his chest-Dom's menacing posture-and he stared at the blonde. Brian felt like someone had cranked the thermostat, sweat starting on his back as he broke eye contact, suddenly painfully aware that Dom was shamelessly staring at his bare chest. "Dom, man-" Brian wanted to say something, anything, but words failed him. Suddenly hands were in his hair, ghosting over his head, the bigger man climbing on the bed with Brian. Their breathing was desperate and Brian felt Dom's fingers move gently and slowly down to his cheeks. Brian lifted his arm towards Dom's face, beginning to feel the shadow of a beard, and his cellphone rang.

Brian jolted and sat upright, his phone waking him. He reached for it and froze as the caller id informed him Dom was on the other end. Brian remembered his dream like it had happened, could feel the heat of Dom in the room and his smell on the sheets. Brian shivered and answered the phone, willing his hard-on to subside.

"Brian."

"Yeah, whats up?"

"I need you at the shop."

"Yeah, sorry. Let me just...be there soon." Brian closed his phone and fell down on the bed, his body begging for release. Brian threw the covers back in favor of a freezing shower, leaving the Dom-laden room and false memories.


	5. Hostile Actions

Ch 5: Hostile Actions

"You got big plans tonight?" Brian froze as Dom looked at him, awaiting his answer. His dream echoed back to him, the question too similar, their bodies too close as they worked on the Supra's engine. Brian collected himself and answered, assuaging Dom's fears about hurting Mia. He had no intention of doing so, and planned to tell Mia he couldn't get serious with her right now, even if he wanted to. He didn't want her hurt in this. They left the garage for Dom to show him something, and the heat closed around Brian as they got into Dom's car.

Brian left the Charger's home thinking about the things Dom had said, "I live my life a quarter-mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those 10 seconds or less, I'm free.", and his honesty in discussing Linder and the incident, as well as the emotional ties to his father. Dom had supplied the information to Brian willingly, by choice. He could have burned the file and would still be where he was today.

"Bri?" Brian turned slowly, realizing he had been silent for at least five minutes, judging by their location in the city. Dominic was staring at him, the car stopped at a light, and his face was etched with concern. A hint of amusement showed through as it always seemed to when he looked at the blonde. Brian tried to smile. "Easy there blue eyes, don't want women rushing the car with that smile of yours."

"Ha ha." Brian crossed his arms and knew his lips had formed a definite pout. He neither cared how he looked nor was concerned with Dom's reaction. Luckily he laughed, and reached out and vigorously disturbed Brian's curls.

"Lighten up Bri. You know, I meant what I said back there. I live for the present, and I don't let things drag me down. The past is just that, and I'm finished with regrets." Dominic grabbed the wheel for a sharp turn, and Brian watched the tendons in his hands as he shifted in his seat. He thought about what Dom had said. 10 seconds of freedom, to freedom, for freedom- he felt like his brain was doing doughnuts with the concept. They were only miles from the garage now, the Supra calling them back for more hard labor, but Brian knew he wasn't ready to face the team after 'emotional time' with their leader.

"Does it ever last?" Brian turned to Dom as he spoke, noting the tension in his shoulders and arms suddenly.

"What?" Dom's voice was a low rumble, a sign of danger in this situation, if Brian chose to heed it.

"Your 10 second freedom." The car swerved to avoid a pickup and Brian had to grab the handle as Dom righted them. The car was silent for at least another mile before Dom's voice broke out.

"Not yet. It hasn't yet."

"So you race?"

"There's a lot of reasons to race Brian."

"Bullshit. I asked about you, not people in general." Dom pulled in to the lot in front of the shop and turned off the engine. Brian looked inside but no one was visible.

"I race because...I race to feel free Brian, and I think you know what I mean." With that Dom got out of the car, ending their conversation. Brian wondered if the topic was forever off-limits. Brian sat in the car, listening to a dog bark, and thought he must look like a cliche. He thought about how others would see this situation-how others did see their situation-and noticed Vince walking to the open bay of the shop.

"Fucking..." Brian heard Vince murmur quietly, surprised that his own thoughts were similar. Brian got out of the car slowly, wanting to resume work on the Supra. He wasn't sure whether thinking about things or forgetting things would be preferred right now, but hopefully work would help him either way. "Have a good time gorgeous?" Vince tossed a wrench in his hands that Brian could just make out as his eyes adjusted to the garage. He tried to walk past in ignorance. "Hey!" Vince halted Brian's movements with the wrench on his chest, and Brian glared at the other man.

"I'm just here to work." Brian made no move to dislodge the wrench Vince was holding. The other man was drunk, and while he would no doubt be uncontrolled in a fight, his reaction time would be laughingly slower than Brian's own. Vince spat on the cement.

"Bullshit. I know exactly what you're here for." He dropped the wrench from his chest and leaned in toward Brian, almost whispering in his ear. "You want Toretto's ass, _B_. But I'm not sure you know which-Mia's, or Dominic's." He hissed the last word and Brian didn't even remember hitting him. His fists were aching and his heartbeat was a dull pulse in various places of his body, his face, hands, sides. Vince couldn't hit hard enough in his present state to severely injure, but Brian registered the blows with pain and anger, only losing control more as he continued to fight the other man. Much like the first time they fought, Brian felt strong hands pulling him away from Vince, but with considereably more effort than before. "Fuck you! You god-damn faggot! Leave them alone or I swear I'll light you on fire while you fucking sleep!" Leon and Letty grabbed Vince before he could get a running start at Brian, and Brian barely realized he was yelling and struggling against Dom's hold.

"Fuck you Vince! I don't owe you shit! I fucking earn my place Vince, I earned it!" Brian thrashed and kicked with abandon.

"Brian! Spilner! Brian fucking listen to me! Calm down." Dom tried to soothe him as Mia and Jesse watched, Brian just realizing the scene he had made. He looked at Vince and noticed he hadn't calmed down either, Leon and Letty were starting to lose their hold. Brian felt his body shaking now, strong arms holding him up around his chest and waist, pinning his arms. He slumped against Dom, exhaustion and shame finally catching up with him. "You guys got him?" Dom nodded his head in Vince's direction.

"Fucking hell D-what happened? Vince! Knock it off!" Letty's surprisingly shrill voice rang out as Vince tried to kick at Leon. "Yeah, we got him." With that Leon tried to restrain his arms, psych-ward style, but one of Vince's arms slipped free and he swiped at Letty.

"Let me at him! You stay away from our family! You fucking faggot cop!" With Vince's yells Brian felt his blood boil again, he began to mobilize but Dom was faster, effeciently knocking Brian off balance and catching him simultaneously. Brian barely saw Mia move before he registered what she'd done-one sharp punch to Vince's jaw that had stunned him into silence and ceased his struggling.

"Thanks girl." Letty breathed hard and Leon wiped his brow.

"God V- you're such a bastard." Mia stared at Vince, her jaw set and her posture on edge. Brian couldn't see her face.

"Fucking hell," Jesse brought a hand to his head, and rubbed Mia's back.

"Thanks Mia, I'm gonna deal with this idiot." Dom hoisted Brian towards his car as the others sat Vince down.

"What the fuck Dom-you know he fucking started it!"

"You didn't have to finish it. I'm not your fucking father Brian." Dom manhandled the slighter frame into the passenger side of his car, closing the door. He stood with his hands on his hips. "Don't you dare try to move." Brian glared up at him, wanting to run, scream, tell him how ridiculous this entire fucking situation was, but instead he slumped in the seat. It felt like some bad novel or B-roll movie. He hadn't intended to fight Vince, but everyone had their limit. Dom was in the car locking the doors and speeding off, assuming correctly that stopping or driving slowly would give Brian an opportunity flee. He drove them onto the highway before he spoke. "You need to drive?" The question surprised Brian and he glanced at Dom. The other man was serious, deadly so, and Brian noted the testing-pushing-pulling tension that used to be more frequent.

"No." Brian pulled himself up slightly with the handle and looked at Dom. "No, I'm fine." Dom made a mocking sound.

"You're so far from fine Bri. You know how V gets. I thought you were the responsible one." Dom kicked the car up a gear before he continued. "What the fuck did he say this time that you just couldn't let go?"

"Can we stop somewhere?" Dom's head turned to Brian, surprised. "I want some ice." Brian shrugged with his answer, and Dom made a frustrated sound before taking the next exit.

"Besides calling me a faggot?"

"Yeah, besides that Brian. I know you've gotten that all your life, so don't tell me that was all it took, pretty boy." Brian bristled but reminded himself Toretto was on his side, and he let the comment slide. Dom slowed to a large diner that Brian vaguely recognized. They walked inside in silence and Brian asked for ice before proceeding to the men's room. Dom followed him in, washing his face and hands in the sink when he got there. Brian's face didn't look that bad, and he held the ice to his side instead. Brian sighed before speaking.

"The usual, "_Have a good time gorgeous?_" Brian imitated. "I told him I was there to work, and he basically insinuated I was only there for ass." Dom dried off his hands and stood up straight, looking at Brian in the mirror. He threw away his paper towel.

"He knows you're taking Mia out tonight. I don't have to tell you how he feels about that. He's always had a thing for Mia-"

"-Yours." Brian met Dom's gaze as he turned to him.

"What?" Brian couldn't help notice that Dom averted his eyes, and didn't seem surprised. Brian sighed.

"You fucking heard me Dom. He said I was only around to get a piece of your ass."

"And you just went off?"

"Yeah! Fuck, I mean, how was I supposed to react? I'm tired of having to earn every damn breath around him!" Brian shoved off from the wall, gesturing with his ice and immediately regretting it. Dom took a step towards Brian in the small bathroom. He started to speak when his phone rang.

"Yeah. Hey baby, no, no. I'm just-no Letty, Letty! Calm down. I'm just straightening him out-they were both stupid, and with V drunk-yeah. No, no, Letty...No! Listen I'm sorry, baby relax." There was a long pause and the men's eyes met. "If you're going to listen to him Letty, that's your problem, not mine." Dom hung up the cell. "We have a real problem here Brian." Brian stared at him, worried he'd blown this entire assignment. And that he'd fucked things up with Dom. He twitched his fingers on the ice bag as he realized which sounded worse. "See, I like you. You're a good mechanic and a better driver. You're smart on your feet and don't loose that nice calm of yours. Except in situations like this, against my team."

"Not your team! Just Vince!" Brian's heart was pounding, afraid he was going to be discarded, left at the 'All Night Diner' with a bag of ice in a dirty men's room.

"Who is a part of my team." Dom stared at him, his arms folding across his chest. "But you Brian, you're not a member of my team, and it's starting to confuse things." Brian looked up now, and the other man was smirking. Smirking, of all the times and all the situations! Brian hated him. He shifted his ice as Dom watched, and he suddenly remembered their conversation over the Charger; Dom referring to his team while Brian was clearly not included in that. He wasn't included in the list of things that 'didn't matter', but was the recipient of this news, this privileged information that Brian felt now he had no right to know.

"So..what happens?" Brian couldn't take it anymore and had to ask.

"I race." Brian's face was a mask of confusion, alarm taking over as he realized what Dom meant-just as he felt Dom's hands in his hair and full lips assaulting his own. Brian's body kicked into overdrive, he dropped the bag of ice and grabbed for a lifehold on Dom, one hand on his back and the other his smooth scalp. Dom's tongue traced Brian's lips and his hands pulled his curls, hard enough for Brian to take in a sharp breath. Dominic took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Brian's mouth. Hands ran along the muscled back covered by Dom's white shirt, and Brian found he was frustrated by the garment. Strong hands grabbed Brian's ass and he made a strangled noise in response.

It was nothing like that first night, Dom's hands welcome and assuring now, the strength and possession making Brian's heart race and his body respond as Dom's strong arms lifted him inches off the ground. Brian felt his back slide up the wall and he ruthlessly grabbed at Dom's head and back, who broke from kissing his mouth to bite his chest and shoulders. Brian felt his head hit the tile behind him as Dom sucked a nipple through his shirt, and he tried to contain a moan by reaching to tug at Dom's own nipples. This only increased Brian's arousal for Dom doubled his efforts in response, biting at his chest and neck while ruthlessly digging his fingertips into the ass he held up. Dom let a shuddered breath go as he kissed at the blonde's shoulders, pulling back to look him in the eye.

Brian met the gaze and held, all sensation intensified and their erections meeting between them, reminding them of each other. Brian saw an honest, open question. What was this? What were they doing? And more importantly, were they going to continue? Brian tried to focus on bringing his erection down, counting breaths and watching sweat shine on the bald head in front of him. He failed when Dom's head fell to the slighter chest, just resting there as his breath came in heavy drags, and Brian grabbed his head to kiss him with abandon. The kiss was returned in full, and Brian started to reach down to Dom's belt. He froze and pulled back, Brian cursing himself for pushing too hard, too fast. Dominic looked at him and slowly lowered him to the ground, hands coming to brush his arm and play with his curls. Brian sighed and closed his eyes, relieved he hadn't completely scared the other man off. He realized he had no idea how Dom felt about sex with men, or how his life had played out in prison. He blinked and suddenly felt he knew next to nothing about important parts of Dom's life.

"Not here. We need to get back, anyway." The darker man stroked down Brian's fair arms, a soothing, closing gesture to their exchange.

"Yeah," Brian answered lamely, feeling stupid and wishing he'd said nothing. He picked up the bag of ice and threw it away. Dom checked their reflections in the mirror and surprised Brian by grabbing his neck and face for one last blood-rushing kiss. Two months ago and Brian would have said anything but this for his future. He kissed back, hand on the small of his assailant's back, other hand stroking the bald head-for Dom would make low moaning sounds and his kissing would falter for a moment. Brian reached down boldly and grabbed his ass, Dom's entire body arching up in surprise as he thrust his tongue more deeply into the thinner man's mouth. He copped a feel of Brian and squeezed his arms before pushing him away.

They left the bathroom to stares from waitresses, a few patrons whispering and nodding in their directions. Brian heard snippets of Spanish and knew the customers had guessed at their actions in the bano. He could absolutely care less. He held his head high as he walked behind Dom, who threw the keys to him just outside the door of the diner with a dazzling grin on his face.


	6. Fair Play

Ch 6: Fair Play

Dom was concerned. Brian could see it in the slight angles of his forehead creases, the tension in his normally easy posture. Dominic was powerful, menacing, impressive, but maintained all these things with flawless, feline grace. He didn't have to work for his bravado, unlike the others Brian watched while they gathered for yet another race. Toretto had been literal in his claim to make money off Brian, and between investigations, fixing the Supra, and racing, he hardly had time to sleep. His eyes lost focus as he reclined on Dom's car, hardly aware of the team talking to friends around him.

"Hey." Brian's eyes slid open and Dom's black-clad chest formed in front of him.

"Sorry, shitty sleep last night." Brian unfolded his arms as he spoke, picking a spec of dust from Dom's paint job. Dom stared down at him, and Brian noticed his fists were clenched. Oh, shit. He knew about Mia.

"My sister. My fucking sister Brian." Dom wanted to hit him, it was written all over his face.

"Fuck Dom, you knew we were going out and you didn't stop us. Better me than some tweaker off the street." Brian was exhausted, and his tone showed it. He made no move to rise from the car or protect himself should Dom hit him. Dom unclenched his fists and stared at Brian, his eyes revealing what this was really about. Brian felt a strange flare of pride and power, and a shiver of something else entirely flew down his spine.

"Get the fuck off my car." Brian blinked at the command.

"Why?" He smirked at Dom, testing and pushing to see his reaction in the crowded street.

"Because it's not yours." Dom growled out, pulling Brian off the car with a hand on the back of his neck. Brian stood, genuinely surprised, in front of the car. He didn't understand, and he'd bet Dom knew that. "Vince is right- you don't know shit about my world." Brian's eyes were furious, and Dom's met them with cool nonchalance.

"Then fucking teach me, Dom." Brian was inches away from Dom now, his height over the stronger man apparent. Their breathing filled the space between them, hot and fast in the cooler night air. A horn honked somewhere and a girl screamed in delight. Brian blinked, and Dom spoke.

"When you treat a car like that, it's either yours, or..." Dom's smirk had begun to return. "...you belong to the driver. Sometimes, rarely, the driver belongs to you. It's like a claim, Brian." Tanner's words came back to him, 'there's all kinds of family Brian', and he wondered how much more he didn't understand about this world. Dom's words made sense at least.

"Well then I can lean on your fucking car, can't I?" Brian crossed his arms and purposefully leaned on the front of the car. Dom looked around, and Brian followed his line of vision. Vince was talking to Leon and Letty, engaged with someone Brian didn't know. Mia hadn't come with them tonight. The crowd was gathering away from them. Dom grabbed the back of Brian's head, this time moving toward Brian rather than pulling the blond upwards. Brian felt Dom's tongue in his mouth before he even realized there were lips on his, and the sheer bravado of the gesture nearly made him hard. Before he blinked Dom was standing back in front of him, like nothing had happened, and Brian for a second wondered if it had. Dom smiled.

"Dom!" Letty's voice. Brian's heart raced and the smile left Dom's face, replaced with a warning. "You racing or what? They're getting started!" Brian felt his back relax as Dom's shoulders dropped slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm racing." Brian couldn't help but smile back at Dom's words.

"Move your ass then!" Dom moved, Letty breaking their tension, and he headed towards Hector.

Brian won. Only by about an inch. But as they say: winning's winning. It hadn't hurt that he'd been driving Dom's RX. Dom clapped him on the back with a striking grin, the rest of the team moved in and Jesse was hugging him, Vince scowling next to Leon, who shook his hand with genuine warmth. Letty cracked her gum, not taking her eyes off Dom. Brian glanced to her for Dom, hoping he caught the subtle gesture, and was relieved when Dom looked at Letty with a carefully constructed smile on his face. He picked her up and kissed her, Jesse talking in Brian's ear about the car's performance. He sighed and told the team he needed to catch some sleep, practically shouting over the crowd. Dom looked at him over Letty's shoulder.

"Work. Early tomorrow, we'll finish up the Supra-"

"-Yes! It will out-perform every custom at racewars!" Jesse was like a stoned dog, one of the little yappy ones. Kinda mellow, but prone to fits of excitement and outbursts of glee. Brian couldn't help but smile at him and Dom, who was also grinning.

"See you in the morning." Brian began to walk before his last syllable was out.

"Hey! Spilner, you need a ride?" The deep voice traveled easily through the crowd, sending shivers down his spine. The question made some of his anatomy ache, and he wished desperately to get the hell away from the crowd. He hadn't even remembered he didn't drive here, and he was a good twenty miles from Harry's. "Cabs don't run this late Bri." Dom was pulling away from Letty now, moving towards his RX.

"Dom-get Leon or Jesse to drive him. I'm tired." Letty pushed her tongue to the corner of her mouth, the action not missed by the fleeing Dom.

"I won't be long baby. Brian!" He kissed Letty before getting in the car, Brian following suit. He glanced back to obviously angry faces.

"You didn't have to do this Dom." The doors and windows shut tight, the crowd pulsing around them; Brian knew they wouldn't be overheard by anyone.

"I rarely have to do anything." Brian had no response to that. The crowd parted slowly for them as the engine roared. Dom let loose on the streets, Brian subconsciously holding on. He glanced at Dom but his face was glued to the road.

"Jesus Dom."

"So only you can drive dangerously?" Dom shifted and glanced at him, smirking.

"I don't usually see you like this on the streets." Brian grabbed the handle as Dom pulled onto Harry's road. Dom didn't answer him, simply parked the car and turned it off. Brian sat for a minute, blood returning to his knuckles. "I'll see you in the morning then." He reached for the handle and pulled, the small action making a reverberating sound in the silence. He stood in the lot and realized he was facing Dom across the car. Both shut their doors, Brian glancing at the storefront before he looked back at Dom. "Letty-"

"-is a big girl." Dom put his keys in his pocket, the quiet thud of his car locking sounded deafening to Brian. He turned and walked in, Toretto on his heels.

"Um, it's not much..." Dom looked around the tiny closet that was Brian's room. His eyes fell on the other man, both their frames together making the space seem even more compact. Brian was toeing off his shoes, and he heard Dom pull his keys out of his pocket to set them down. Brian froze, one shoe half on, feeling suddenly scared of what this meant. "Fuck." It wasn't supposed to be like this. For the first time in his life Brian was nervous about this situation, and he didn't like it at all. Dom smiled, and Brian felt his breathing quicken. "I uh-" Dom pushed Brian onto the bed, gesturing for him to finish with his shoes. The touch started something, and rather than take off his shoe Brian reached out to Dom, standing close enough in front of him that he could smell the leather of his jacket. He ran his hands over it and Dom let out a quiet breath.

"Brian. You done this before?" Oh the question. He'd expected it, really, and yet he hadn't prepared for it. Not with Dom staring down at him, pants tight and eyes on fire. He stood up, finally getting his shoe off, and ran a hand down Dom's chest to his flies.

"Have you?" Brian pulled on Dom's neck with his other hand, bringing their lips together roughly. Dom was still for a millisecond, quickly bringing his hands to Brian's back and hair. He moved his mouth to Brian's neck and chin, and Brian grasped his waist tightly. Brian could feel the heat between them, their kissing bringing them together, strategic points on their bodies flaring like bulbs overloading. Brian felt the powerful legs and arms start to move, shift, arrange his body to be pushed onto his small bed. He wished this could happen at his place. He grunted as Dom dropped him onto the bed and fell with him, the action distracting him from useless thoughts. It took Brian a minute to realize the other man had stopped moving, stopped kissing him. He was staring down at him, and really, that seemed like a waste of time. "What?" Brian's breathing belied his casual tone.

"Have you done this before?" Dom didn't move an inch, his body communicating clearly that Brian couldn't get away, physically or mentally.

"Fuck Dom, what does it matter?" Brian tried to sit up, but was halted with a hand on his shoulder.

"Answer the question Brian." Brian looked up at the darker man, the small light in the tiny room not doing him justice. His features were hazy.

"Yes." Brian nearly hissed at Dom. "You?" Dom looked away, but Brian wasn't giving in. "Dom, either let me go or tell me."

"Something like."

"Something like? What the hell does that mean? And I'm not talking about prison sex, Dom. We both know that." Brian couldn't help feeling that there really should be less talking going on.

"It means 'something like'! There was...but it was different." Dom's hand started to run the length of Brian's arm, and Brian wanted to let it distract him. "He wasn't...it wasn't..." Brian leaned up and kissed him, pulling on the back of his neck with abandon. He didn't want to hear anymore, didn't care where it was going. His immediate wants were more important, urgent, pressing. Brian thrust up as he pulled Dom's hips down with his free hand, the action making them both pant and break their kiss. Quick hands ran up the darker back and took the black tank with them, making Dom sit up and pull it the rest of the way off.

They both froze. The removal of clothing had hit them like a truck. Dom recovered, motioning with his hand for Brian to take his own shirt off. The bed creaked as Brian lay back down, their pants still between them, and he ran his hands down Dom's arms. Kissing resumed on Brian's neck, his own hands reaching to the clean scalp and rubbing. Dom thrust against him, biting his shoulder, and Brian cursed aloud. Suddenly they were both too hot, too clothed, and Brian's hands grabbed at Dom's waistband as Dom kicked off his boots. Brian's hand grasped Dom through his boxer-briefs, and Dom pitched forward onto his arms, planted them on either side of the blond. His breath was short, and Brian was just as desperate.

"Fuck..." Brian looked up when the other man cursed. Dom's eyes were closed, his arms flexing and his head was loose, like the energy to support it had left his body. Brian thought it made quite the picture. He increased his motions on Dom, wanting to be responsible for his undoing. "Bri..." Brian smiled, his hand moving faster. "Brian stop." He slowed but didn't stop, eyes meeting Dom's with a playful challenge. "Fuck.." Dom moaned, actually moaned. He was close, and Brian stopped. "You shit." Brian laughed, his hand leaving Dom's pants. Dom shook his head and smiled. He sat back and reached for Brian's belt.


	7. Sensory Overload

Readers: I cannot express how happy it makes me that you all enjoy this fic. It's slow going sometimes, and this is a short chapter. I'm pretty happy with it though, and hope you will be too. More will be coming, and part of the problem is that now I have to rearrange my brain a bit with the new F/F film coming out, which of course throws off the timeline. I have to rethink a few things. Thank you all again, and keep reading!

Ch 7: Sensory Overload

Brian woke, thoughts of Dom invading the corners of his mind. He'd dreamt that Dom had been on a truck. The details were slipping away faster than he could remember them. Brian jumped as a text chimed through. "Come to the shop." It was from Mia. He fell back onto the scratchy sheets, trying and failing to remember more of the unsettling dream. He palmed himself through his boxers as he thought about Dom.

The first time Dom had touched him, a knee crushing his balls, hands grabbing painfully at his hair and arms, he'd still been captivated. Brian couldn't help feel there was something sick about that. That night seemed like someone else's life, Dom's actions had other intentions now. Brian thought about Dom's lips on his, the way he ran strong hands along his lighter arms.

He glanced to his phone, realizing he needed to get going. He jumped in the shower and stumbled into clothing. The Supra was nearly finished, and he hoped to drive it today. Another text message beeped through as he opened the door of his truck. "Shop, now. Move your ass blondie." Brian smiled at Dom's message. He sped off, his palms itching with sense memory of Dom's scalp and back.

--

"Took you long enough." Dom was walking out of the open bay as Brian closed his door.

"Yeah, Yeah." Brian smiled as Dom grabbed his hand and pulled him into a quick embrace, patting him on the back.

"You ready?" Dom walked at his side into the garage. Brian froze as he looked at the Supra. He was grabbing for the keys as they opened the doors. The road opened before them as Brian's hair seemed to loose control. Dom smiled at him. They rode away from the suburbs and onto the highway before Brian spoke.

"Dom. That first night," Dom's smile was gone. He grabbed the handle and shifted in the seat. "Did you..." Brian faltered.

"What Bri?" Dom sighed. "She drives nice." He was looking straight ahead. Brian looked back to the road, shifting and accelerating as he changed lanes to pass a Chevy.

"Fuck. Nevermind." The car was silent. The engine sounded beautiful though, perfect and simple.

Dom rubbed his legs with his wide palms. They stopped at a light next to a Ferrari, and Brian couldn't help but play with matches. Some peon businessman and his trophy girlfriend. They looked a ridiculous picture of LA domesticity. Brian thought about the picture he and Dom made.

"Nice car. What's the retail on one of those?" Dom looked up and over as Brian spoke.

"More than you can afford, pal. Ferrari." He revved the engine. Brian didn't look away, and neither did Dom. He saw Dom move, turn to him.

"Smoke 'em." Brian stared, their eyes locked, speaking volumes. The light changed and Brian didn't think. Dom grabbed above him as Brian darted into oncoming traffic, and Brian felt eyes after he won, shifting in the seat next to him.

"She does drive nice." Dom shook his head in response, his hands coming to rest on the center console and window.

"You're a different kind of driver Brian." Brian took in Dom's face, serious but not scrutinizing, and cocked an eyebrow. "I'll tell you this, I never felt the way I do when you're behind the wheel." Dom was staring at him, and all he could do was stare back, eyes barely flicking to the road.

"I won, Dom. You knew I would. Against that asshole? What's the problem?" Brian shifted his hands on the wheel, the wind making his hair light and quick around his face.

"Fear, Bri. I feel real fear when you drive, because its not a 10 second race, and it never will be." Brian couldn't respond. After everything Dom had said to him, done to him, this left him speechless in a way nothing else had.


	8. Restraints

A/N: For this chapter, I've done some more integration of the actual canon scenes into the fiction. It's really difficult not to in this fic, and indeed in this fandom. Most write after the film, but as I chose to do it during, it's hard to avoid the actual film. I also had some positive comments on the integration, so I'm feeling ok with continuing it. Hope everyone enjoys.

Ch 8: Restraints

The music thrummed out of Neptune's Net, the women and the cars blindingly attractive in the lot. Brian looked at Dom as they walked in, his easy saunter and powerful frame, his eyes drawn like bees to sugar as fabric shifted over his shoulder blades. The bald head seemed to glow from the sun that had assaulted it in the Supra.

"You shopping Bri?"

"Huh?" Brian blinked at Dom, who had stopped walking. Brian hoped his face displayed the puzzlement he felt. Dom laughed, and Brian guessed that it did.

"Cars, women. Heaven, like a race. Am I right?" Dom glanced around, nodding towards the lot and at some of the more attractive patrons. Brian was supremely aware of their location just inside the door of the restaurant, nearly blocking it. They'd have to move if someone came in or out. Dom didn't look away as he waited for Brian's response.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Brian angled his chin up a fraction of an inch, taking a stand should Dom not believe him, and felt the corners of his mouth quirk. Dom smiled, bright and big, and Brian couldn't help think he seemed like a kid sometimes. He hoped he'd gotten the message. He turned away and Brian followed him. He thought about what Dom had said to him on the way here. It had created a silent ride for the remaining couple of minutes before they arrived here. Brian still wouldn't let himself believe the implication.

Brian blinked as they sat down and he saw a tractor trailer fly by on the highway. Dom was ordering, Brian paying no attention. His mind was filled with the job, suddenly, and it nearly made him sick.

"So what's wrong Brian?" Fuck. Brian may not have been paying attention, but Dom was certainly tracking him.

"Nothing man, I'm fine." _I just have less than 36 hours to arrest you._

"Come on. Obviously somethin's off." Dom took off his sunglasses, a hint of a question as he finished speaking. It bothered Brian that he was this transparent.

"Look, I have my good days and I have my bad days, just like anybody else."

"Brian don't lose that cool of yours, that's your meal ticket."

"My meal ticket? What I can't pay for my own shrimp?" He hated the insinuation.

"I got the shrimp." Dom sounded...strange. He reached for his soda.

"Nah see, that's one thing about me Dom, you don't understand. I don't need handouts, I don't take handouts. I earn my way, every step. I just gotta make a little something extra on the side, like you." He forced shrimp into his mouth though he could hardly think about food. He'd dropped the bomb, so to speak, and now had to wait for the fallout. Earning his way seemed to thunder about in his head, reminding him of the fight with Vince and the accusations that were both true and not.

"What do you mean, like me?" Dom leaned in, his face confused, hint of anger. Shit. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's what I mean."

"What does that mean, like me?

"Don't fuck-" Brian glanced outside, leaned in. "I'm not stupid, alright? I know there's no way in hell that you paid for all that shit that's under the hood-" Dom put up a hand for Brian to lower his voice. Fuck. Such a simple gesture and such a guilty one. Brian finished his thoughts. "-that's under the hood of those cars- by doing tune-ups, and selling groceries. Now whatever it is you're in on, I want in on it too." Dom wanted to say 'no'. He could see it, clear as day, right behind his eyes. His face barely changed, then only slightly, before he leaned back. Brian wanted to scream. This was wrong, so wrong. Not just as cop and criminal, but as friends, and especially as whatever else they seemed to be. Brian saw something else in Dom's face now, and he felt a shiver go down his spine. Concern, fear, maybe realization. This was fucked up. Dom looked like he genuinely didn't want him involved, and the thought that it could be out of concern made his legs shake even more. Brian knew what he was asking, and he'd never do it voluntarily. Bilkins' 36 hour time constraint pressed in upon his consciousness again. Dom fumbled for something in his shirt pocket, sliding it across the table to Brian. "Well what is this?" Dom answered around shrimp.

"Read it." Brian still didn't understand. "It's directions." He drew it out, the fucker. "To Race Wars. We'll see how you do. Then we'll talk." Dom looked away, and Brian couldn't help feeling he'd messed up beyond his normal capacity. Things with Dom weren't exactly like walking on eggshells, but sometimes close. Glasses, maybe. Like walking on glasses with work boots.

Brian had nothing to say. Apparently, neither did Dom as they finished the shrimp in silence. "Let's go." Dom put his glasses back on, leaving Brian to grab the trash. Dom was at the car by the time Brian got outside, talking to a guy he'd never seen before. They were checking out the car. His car. Their car. Brian felt a surge of jealousy, possessiveness.

"Dom?" He hadn't meant it to sound unsure, but the angry tremble in his voice certainly came out that way.

"Brian, this is Miguel, can you believe we graduated high school together?" Dom was smiling, a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Toretto, unbelievable is me graduating at all! So who is this _gringo_?" Brian tried not to bristle; he smiled as he extended a hand.

"Brian Spilner, how's it going?" Miguel shook his hand, sizing him up.

"_Mucho gusto_, where you from white boy?"

"Arizona." Dom had spoken for him.

"Ah, come out here to dip your hands in it, huh?" Brian glanced to Dom, knowing it wouldn't go unnoticed, but didn't care. Dip his hands in what?

"Miguel, Brian is working for me. He's a pretty decent mechanic, among other things." Dom was leering at him. He hated when they were in public. Dom didn't seem to hide their actions from anyone but the team. He wondered how long it would take for the whispers to reach them.

"Ahh! He is beautiful, I can see why you keep him around." Brian felt his fists clench. He'd never get away from being 'pretty'.

"This is his c- he built this Supra, with us. He salvaged it and without him, it wouldn't look like this, that's for sure. He also kept me out of the hands of LA's finest, Miguel." Brian barely heard the rest of what Dom said, still processing that he was going to call the Supra Brian's car. Dom knew the car was his, Brian's debt to be paid, and now it was. _I haven't taken delivery yet._ He was as confused as that first night with Tran. Maybe the car was still Brian's. He came back to the conversation.

"Impressive. I gotta jet, Dominic, I'll see you, both, at Race Wars, _si_?"

"Of course. Alright man." Dom threw an arm around his back before Miguel wandered off toward a group of women. Dom got in the passenger seat without even looking at him.

"I was going to offer, if you wanted." Brian held up the keys. Dom looked at him, barely shook his head. Brian got in and started the ignition. They pulled out before Dom spoke.

"This is still your car, Brian. Just like Vince and Leon, Jesse, Letty. Their cars may have DT on them, but they're no more mine than they are theirs." Brian still didn't quite get it. He wasn't like them, and he knew it.

"Dom, I owe you this car." Brian changed gears.

"Yeah, and you're driving in my name. Fuck. Brian, let me just...this car is _ours._ Comprende?" Brian grabbed the steering wheel.

"Yes." He hissed, wishing somehow that he didn't. _36 hours. You've got..._ Fuck! Dom sighed next to him. Brian jumped as Dom's hand landed on his shoulder, he shivered as it began rubbing gently.

"You're so jumpy today, Bri." Dom moved his hand lower, reaching Brian's thigh. The denim seemed to produce heat, its own little generator. Dom laughed. Brian looked at Dom as a hand popped the button on his jeans. His breath hitched, he shifted back in his seat, and Dom licked his lips, staring at him. "Brian, you think I needed another car?" Brian felt himself reacting, the tightness of his normally loose jeans was unbearable. "Faster."

"What?" Brian blinked.

"Drive. Faster." Brian put his foot down, as Dom pulled his zipper down.


	9. Will to Live

A/N: See the film! If you have not seen the movie lately I'd recommend you view it again before you read the final chapter. And yes, this is the final chapter. I don't want to and cannot write any more to their story without seeing the new film, and I'm actually quite happy with this end. It is very reliant on the final scenes of the movie, so I repeat. Familiarize yourself with it! And most of all, enjoy.

Chapter 9: Will to Live

It doesn't take much. People have been killed by far less. Brian once saw this cocaine addict take a bullet to the shin. The tibia and fibula both shattered, bone fragments caused internal bleeding, then rupture, then death. It was over in minutes. This other time a knife caught a pro's side, up under the ribs. Tiny cut, but she must have had shitty luck, cause she bled out in half an hour. His own mother had run to the store for milk and been hit by a Ford Pinto. A semi to the back of the Pinto, and that was the last all five people, in three vehicles, ever knew.

Twisted steel, speed, and a Charger turned projectile seemed like a recipe for certain death.

/\\\\\

Brian thought maybe this was what fear really felt like. Dom's eyes staring into his, body shaking with rage, pain. So much pain. Vince twitching, Mia crying, and that look in the deep brown eyes that he seemed cemented to. Real fear doesn't feel like horror movie thrills, or falling off your bike as a kid. It doesn't even feel like racing, or losing control of a turbo-charged NOS fitted Evo.

It washes over you, like you're fainting, the black creeping in from the sides. It feels like the worst kind of helplessness, and the thought that if something god-awful were to be done to you, you'd let it happen. No one in the world had the right to be angry with Brian like Dom did. Not Tanner, Vince, not even Mia. Brian had dug his grave, and all Dom had to do was push him in. For one moment he didn't care about calling for the airlift, didn't care about stopping the bleeding. Dom's face cut him like a bayonet, twisting inside, rearranging everything he was made of. Brian couldn't look away, wanted to watch if he was about to die.

He realized he'd been the one with the weapon, the one to injure Dom. He should be dead. Maybe they should all be dead. He couldn't picture any one of them in prison. That shotgun in Dom's hand would certainly do the job. And yeah, he hadn't called the cops, because really, why would he? He'd known, known for too long to stop himself. Deep brown eyes looked hurt now, still angry, but not dangerous. Brian wished Dom's words weren't true. If this was what it meant to be a cop, he'd like a full refund, please.

Real fear is a barrage of bullets in front of your house. A thin form hitting the pavement that used to laugh, smoke, drink; hands that used to tweak engines and make love to women. Real fear makes you blind to your next steps until you've taken them.

/\\\\\

Brian really should have known. _Racing_. They'd always been moving toward this point, hadn't they? Nothing prepares you for a race that matters though. Not for money, not women, those things are insignificant to people like Dom, people Brian now considered himself one of. He felt himself drive, watched the Charger rear back, a force, a mind, all its own.

Ten seconds can be an awfully long time. It can also be the blink of an eye. A shocked smile of real, honest-to-god joy, and a horrifying glimpse into Death's spreadsheets.

Brian doesn't know if he'd rather Dom had seen the truck. He'll probably never be able to make that decision. The smile eclipsed the moment after in his memory, but he shakes awake sometimes, trucks crashing into him, and thinks that maybe he'd have wanted Dom to avoid the oncoming semi.

Dom's body felt hot, hands holding his shoulder as he slid from the window. There were no smiles of victory, surprise, or joy. The sirens made Brian twitch, thinking that if he could he'd like to scream. Maybe undo a few things in his life if he could. It wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind either. But then, twisted steel and train crossings had gotten Brian this far, had seen them both out alive. Ten seconds hadn't really been the end of them.


End file.
